swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Macro
These macros work extremely well. This is an article created to help you create your own combat macro. If you use it for afk combat, be sure to respect the terms REMEMBER. If you want your commands to work you must put at least a /pause 0.1 (one tenth of a second) between them (although you will seldom need such a small increment -- /pause 1 or greater is preferred). Important: commands are Case sensitive. (http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/posts/list.m?topic_id=608797): #do it in an area not containing any NPCs needed to complete missions; #do it in a manner which does not prevent other players from accessing the content in that area; #do it solely for the purpose of gaining experience, either for themselves or a pet; By doing the above, whilst you are technically violating the current policy (EULA), customer support has said they will no longer punish people doing these things, unless you are doing so: #in an area containing NPCs needed to complete missions; #in a manner which prevents other players from accessing the content in that area; #for the apparent purpose of gaining loot for later sale for real-life money; #with a third-party program (bot); For these you are likely to be suspended/banned. So, it all means you must not disturb other people's fun. Thus, finding a proper place to afk-combat is neither easy nor quick; you really have to research a proper place to do it. Besides, you have to find mobs of a certain level that would give you good experience and likely not kill you - you don't want to lose your buffs. A macro is a small program that loops, so its content will be executed indefinitely. You can stop your looping macros using the command /dump. As with many programing languages, macros in SWG must have their commands beginning with a symbol and ending with another: forward slash ( / ) and semicolon ( ; ), respectively. If they don't begin with / they will be interpreted as a phrase said in the local channel - which may be used to create looping text macros (be polite: don't spam the channels). The two main places you should go to do this is either the Saynormi or the Kerritamba Warriors. You should be at least level 50 to do this. If you are of a lower level I suggest you search the outskirts of Mos Eisley. If you have a pet, use it - that will improve the process of killing enemies. This macro consists of 4 macros, named are afk, attack, target, and loot. First macro: AFK - it keeps you from logging out if you leave your computer overnight, for example. /afk; /pause 180; /macro afk; *What this macro does is execute the /afk command, which will tag you character as AFK (away from keyboard) for 180 seconds, and then executes the same command again, but this time untagging. Second macro: TARGET - this macro cycles through the targets present on your viewscreen. So, if your screen allows for a distant enemy to be targeted, your character might not be able to hit it. So a good way to prevent this is to set your character facing a wall some meters away (or a mountain slope) or to zoom out and put the camera on top of your head, thus restricting the selectable area of your target macro. /ui action targetSelf (optional, if you always want to begin the targetting process from where you are standing) /ui action cycleTargetOutward; /pause 10; You may want to increase this number if fighting tougher foes /macro target; *What this macro does is cycle to the target closest to you, pauses so you can kill your target, then moves on to the next closest target. The command cycleTargetInward does the opposite. Third macro: ATTACK - attacks the target selected by the previous macro. The term toolbarSlotXX is case sensitive. XX means a number, from 00 to 23, which corresponds to the special you'll be using - in the case of this macro, to attack. Below is a scheme of the toolbar to guide you when assigning XX: | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | | 00 | 01 | 02 | 03 | 04 | 05 | 06 | 07 | 08 | 09 | 10 | 11 | The 'attack' macro uses specials because the command to use the auto-attack was removed (reference). Naturally, the special can be a non-combative one, such as a Heal. In the macro example bellow 3 specials were included, but you may use how many you want. /ui action toolbarSlot00; /pause 2; /ui action toolbarSlot01; /pause 2; /ui action toolbarSlot02; /pause 2; /macro attack; *What this macro does is activate the special in the first slot to the left at the lower toolbar, pauses momentarily, which is a necessity (arbitrary value), then executes the second special, pauses, executes the third special, then loops to the beginning. This will cycle through your first three specials in position 00, 01, and 02, but each has a recharge time—you must adjust the time between the commands (/pause 2 in the example) so you can use recharged specials. That will vary depending on the kind of foes/mob you're fighting. Fourth macro LOOT - this makes you loot all of the items from a corpse. (This Is not needed anymore Now you can turn auto loot on by Pressing the "o" key and toggling on auto loot) /target corpse; /loot; /pause 3; /macro loot; *You can add another command to search the corpse, such as the Contraband special of the Smuggler (be sure to insert it before /loot). simple and more efficient loot macro would be to just loop the /loot command; it works during combat but might not allow for adding other commands. Thanks for the contributions of Bloty (Flurry), Rykee (Bria) and Siala (Europe-Farstar) (http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/posts/list.m?topic_id=239225). A person on another server can be contacted by the following command: /t . *For example: /t flurry.Bloty Hi Category:Combat Category:Macros